


Closer

by AtomicGirl19



Series: Sakuatsu week 2020 AGirl [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Hands/touch, M/M, SakuAtsu, confort, day1, germaphobe, kiss, sakuatsuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGirl19/pseuds/AtomicGirl19
Summary: In the dark of the night, in front of each other, Atsumu Miya is trying to help Sakusa to overcome his adversity to physical contact, they have been doing this for a while now, but to the date they just progress in getting closer and slight touches in hands and cheeks.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu week 2020 AGirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691176
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syailendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syailendra/gifts).



> This is my first work in English please have mercy on me hahaha

“Is this okay, Omi-Kun?” Atsumu said, touching carefully Sakusa’s cheek with his fingertips, very slowly and carefully, like if the other’s gonna break anytime. The tallest just trembled under his slightly touch, closing his eyes by instinct. “I can stop if you want”

“No, I need to do this” refused Sakusa, he let the air retained in his lungs go out in a loud sigh, trying to relax his nerves, and tense muscles, opening his eyes slowly.

“Omi-Kun, ‘s okay, nothing’s gonna happen, ya know” Atsumu says trying to lighten the tension but it didn’t work, just tensing it more.

They stayed in silent, stealing little glances to each other from time to time, and the only thing Atsumu could process in his mind was how the light of the moon reflected in Kiyoomi’s dark eyes and pale skin makes the man in front of him, look so unreal, like a dream, completely stunning.

“Beautiful,” he says under his breath, unconsciously, being hypnotized by the gorgeousness of the view, Kiyoomi’s curls falling carefully in the left side of his face, they are messy but in a way that seems intentional, the relaxed and kinda shy expression, those parted lips, so pink, calling him to taste them.

“What did you say?” Sakusa asked, turning to see him. The blond recovered consciousness, waking from his dream and blushing fiercely when he realized that he said it out loud.

“Nothin’…” he mumbles as he looked away from Sakusa’s eyes, and the silence fell over them, reigning in the dark of the germaphobe room.

There, sitting in silence onto the dark of the room, with their legs crossed, in front of each other, with his heart racing and doubts rushing his brain, for the first time since they met, Sakusa admired how Atsumu went totally quiet.

“Mi- T-Tsumu” Kiyoomi called, with a faded blush decorating his cheeks.

“Didja’ called me-”

“Yes” he cut.

Silence, again, another long and tense silence.

“Atsumu, why are you helping me?” Kiyoomi asked, the answer was so simple, yet so complicated, but the look in Sakusa’s eyes is telling him, that the man in front of him, already knows what is going on his insides.

“If I tell you…” he sighed, holding shakenly the other’s hand “If I tell you would you be disgusted¡ I mean… Being touched by someone like me…”

Sakusa just stares at him, for a long and tortuous period of time, making him even more nervous about it.

“If I’m being honest…” started Kiyoomi “and I tell you that I’m someone like you too” his voice got quieter “would you be disgusted of touching someone who likes someone like you?”

Atsumu turns surprised, is he saying what he thinks?

“Omi-Kun, no-” he coughed, fixing his throat “Sakusa Kiyoomi” he called as he sees the fear in the black-haired eyes “I like you since day 1, and I can´t remember a single day since then that I haven´t love ya, and evr’day, I think I fall even further, but never thought, I could ever tell ya.”

“Atsumu-…” Sakusa stands a little, getting closer to Atsumu, his blood pressure almost dropping, and his heart racing in his ears like an F1. 

Without overthinking it, not even thinking it, he leans over the other’s face, and collided his lips with ‘Tsumu’s. A soft touch, so peaceful that they feel like flying through the clouds.

Atsumu grabbed Sakusa’s face, being surprised that the germaphobe didn’t push him away, instead, Kiyoomi grabbed Atsumu by the nape, getting him closer, closer than they’ve ever been, and the kiss deeper than any he has received before.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to gift this to @isaksara because her fanfic MSBY Black Jackals reading thirst tweets was the first I read about Sakuatsu and i completely love it


End file.
